ldl_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Fighters (Series)
Immortal Fighters ''is a 2008 fantasy/sci-fi television series written by D.W. Worth, Zero and L.B. White and produced by LDL Studios (formerly LDL Company). Preceeding LDL Studios in creation by 6 years, it is their longest running show and incorporates elements from a variety of video game franchises from ''Street Fighter ''to ''Uncharted ''and ''Just Cause. Production Also known as: N/A Created by: D.W. Worth, Zero, L.B. White Starring: Jason Faunt, Alex Shelley, Jason David Frank Opening theme: Linkin Park - "New Divide" Country of origin: UK No. of seasons: 4 No. of episodes: N/A Producers: LDL Studios Running time: 30 minutes Production company: LDL Studios Original channel: To be decided Original run: 2008 - present Plot When evil crawls from the bottomless pit, the trio of light risk everything to send them back: Arika Gottama, a superhuman martial artist from the Street Fighter Universe, Bandai Namco, a Shadow fighter of the Tekken Universe and Capcom, a hotshot rookie fighter from the Virtua Fighter Universe. Together they are the Immortal Fighters, and together they defend the Earth. The show is set in the year 2056, around 30 years since Old Earth was evacuated, when a new evil arises and destiny calls upon three warriors to protect Earth 2. These three warriors will go to astronomical lengths to protect the ones they love and, eventually, existence itself. The Characters Arika Gottama - Arika was born in the year 2025 and inducted into the Street Fighter Universe when he was 26, meaning he had been part of the Street Fighter ''roster for around 5 years prior to the start of ''Immortal Fighters. He wandered into Silver City in 2056 to stop his arch-rival (General Bison)'s plans, meeting Bandai and Capcom in the process, unaware of his role in the greater scheme of the cosmos. Arika's key abilities are his martial arts mastery, athletic prowess and his enhanced senses. He is voiced by Jason Faunt Bandai - Bandai was born in The Rift, a realm other than our own and was sent to Earth under unknown circumstances with a fragmented memory and damaged powers. His mission is to find who he once was whilst also trying to find The Rift, which has disappeared under mysterious circumstances. On his journey, he is continuously hunted by the Red Dusk, a faction seemingly lead by Kazuya Mishima. With aid from his fellow fighters, Bandai wishes to mend his memory and discover the truth about his past, and in the process, uncovers a vile plot that involves the planned destruction of his home. Capcom - Capcom is a confident, brash and somewhat cocky fighter hailing from the Virtua Fighter Universe. Born on the planet of Spiridon, Capcom learned to fight from a young age and soon mastered various fighting arts of not just his home world, but also of Earth. Specializing in Jeet Kune Do, Capcom competes against his fellow fighters in the Virtua Fighter Tournament. A martial arts tournament which is given universal broadcasting. Although Capcom lacks in any supernatural powers, he does possess enhanced strength and durability. At first, Capcom appears as an arrogant young hotshot fighter but has shown himself countless times to be a truly dedicated force for good, usually putting his ego aside to properly reveal his full potential. Category:Immortal Fighters The Enemies General M. Bison - Arika's arch rival and also a combatant from the Street Fighter Universe, Bison faced off against Arika in the first round of the World Warrior Tournament where Arika was swiftly defeated by the physically dominating Bison, who ended up breaking several bones in Arika's body after which he was aided in recovery by Sharon (soon to be his primary love interest). Arika trained more fiercely than before and tapped into an inner power that gave him more strength than he ever knew he had in the form of the Nether State, an alternate form with demonic powers and capabilities. Arika brought this power with him to his next meeting with Bison, a fast and deadly battle reminiscent of a magical duel which left Arika barely conscious for the following 3 days. Once Arika had recovered from this ordeal he set off to Silver City (a bustling megacity where combatants from all 3 fighting universes converse) to answer rumours that Bison was planning something devious on a giant scale, which Arika intended to stop one way or another. Kazuya Mishima - Bandai's arch nemesis and secondary leader of the mysterious "Red Dusk", Kazuya Mishima is a changed man after joining the ranks of the Red Dawn, and has become a man hellbent on destroying the now hidden realm known as The Rift. Kazuya is revealed to be a part of Bandai's past, as he is the only person besides himself that Bandai remembers from his past. When Bandai tried to approach Kazuya, however, he was shocked to find that Kazuya was hostile after the latter attacked him. Kazuya has the ability to control magic to unknown lengths, as he never reveals his true power. Kazuya mainly relies on lightning/electricity-based attacks during battle. Kinos - Kinos is the arch nemesis of Capcom who was originally part of the Virtua Fighter Universe but was excommunicated due to his relentless and brutal way of fighting. Seeing this as betrayal, Kinos joined forces with other malevolent individuals including Evann, a former Virtua Fighter who wished to turn his back on the other fighters, in order to form Judgement 6, an evil organization poised to one day take over Spiridon and Virtua Fighter in the process. Kinos was responsible for the death of Evann, an old friend of Capcom's who was tortured to death (off-screen) because of his plans to defect from Judgement 6. The reason Capcom seeks to destroy Kinos is because that is the only way Capcom will see Spiridon safe again, while Kinos still lives, Virtua Fighter is under constant threat. Category:Immortal Fighters